Shattered Mind
by wildcat2636
Summary: Shizuka Okami. That's my name, I think. Sorry, with ten people in your head, it's hard to remember sometimes. Here's the story of how I try to figure out where I belong both in the ninja world and my mind. I do not own anything but my character. Rating is for possible violent descriptions.
1. First Meeting

I checked through my bag, making sure I had everything; Kunai, shuriken, bandages, study guide. All checked and accounted for. I was buzzing with nervous excitement, today was the graduation exams. I believed I could pass, but I was still nervous. What if I did the wrong hand sign or jumbled up my words? What if-

 _Relax and breathe. Panicking solves nothing._ Right, I took a deep breath and relaxed. i could do this. Suddenly, a knock sounded on my door.

"Shizu, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Naruto. I almost forgot we decided to walk down together.

"Coming!" I closed my bag and headed to the door. _Don't forget his lunch._ I grabbed it from the table, stuffed my shoes on and opened the door. I was greeted with a grinning, vibrating ninja. "Hey, Naruto," I say as I close and lock my door.

"Sheesh, what took you so long? Were you talking to yourself?" He said, crossing his arms and pouting. My heart clenched. I was about to respond, but he moved on. "Nevermind, come on we're gonna be late!"

With that I found myself being dragged down the street and breathing a sigh of relief. "You know we have twenty minutes, right?"

"Oh, really?" he slowed down, letting me catch myself.

"Let me guess, your watch broke again," I said, crossing my arms.

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I swear, you'd break your head if you could. Come on, I'll get you a new one later." I grabbed his arm and started walking.

"Thanks, Shizu."

"No problem." You're probably wondering why I'm being so nice to him. Well, it's a long story...though we do have twenty minutes so I guess I have time.

A couple years ago, I met this boy in an alley. I was on my way home from class when I heard angry voices.

[Flashback Starts]

I turned the corner to see a few drunks all crowded in a circle. One suddenly lashed out and kicked whatever was in the middle of them.

"You punk! Why don't you just go die!" A loud snap and a pained cry was the only response.

"Ha, let me have a whack at the demon brat," one of the men shift aside, allowing me to see what they were attacking. One the ground, cowering, was a little boy in orange. I could see red on parts of his already dirty clothes. His face was bruised and bloody as well. I had seen this kid around, I couldn't remember his name though. Everyone was mean to him, for reasons I didn't know, but it had to be a good reason right? I was about to turn away when big blue eyes locked on me, determined, stubbornness and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Next thing I knew, I was standing over him and the drunks were on the ground out cold.

I looked around confused, "How did-"

"W..who are you?" I turned to see Naruto looking up at me. He was tense, like he was ready to run.

I smiled gently at him. "I'm Shizuka Okami, but," I noticed his arm was shaped strangely, "you're arm." I crouched down and reached out towards him, but he flinched away.

"Please don't hurt me!" He was trembling. He held his arm close to him body, pain clear on his face. _Distract him. What's his name?_

"Naruto Uzumaki," I said. He looked at me, confused. "Th..that's your name right? Sorry, I couldn't remember it till now."

"Uh..Yeah, that's right," he said, nodding.

"Of course, I see you in class. You always pull funny pranks on people," I said.

"You think they're funny?" _Move beside him._ I do, while nodding.

"Of course, they're hilarious."

"But all the others get angry, especially when the class gets in trouble because of it," he said, looking away from me. My hands moved of their own accord, gently taking his arm. He tensed, eyes snapping to look at me. I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out.

"That's because they don't have a good sense of humor. If they did, I think they'd be nicer too." I pushed his sleeve up, revealing a gash. I grimaced, I could already tell it was broken too. I started by cleaning up the wound

"H..hey! What are you doing?" He tried to pull away, but I kept a firm grip.

"Hold still, dummy, or you're gonna make it worse." I continued to treat him. He seemed to notice this and calm down.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked.

I shrug, "You've given me no reason to be mean to you. You want a friend, you're loyal and kind, even when others are mean to you. Figured you deserve kindness from at least one person." I finished wrapping his arm. "There. You hurt anywhere else?" I looked him in the eyes again.

He looked at his arm, moving it experimentally, before shaking his head.

I smiled, "Good. Well, I better go." I started to get up, but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait, I just...I know this really good ramen place. We should go sometime..." he trailed off.

"Hm, I don't know. You free tonight?" I said. His face broke into a grin and he jumped up.

"Yeah! Come on, I'll show you." He ran off. I yelped as he dragged me after him. My arm was still in his grip after all. He paused, just as we left the alley. "Oh thank you, Shizu," he looked at me and smiled.

"You're welcome, Naruto."

[End Flashback]

 **A/N I've been rewatching Naruto so I decided to write a fanfiction for it. Please like the story if you enjoyed and comment any tips or favorite parts. Thank you for reading!**


	2. You Said Protect?

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. It's been super busy with college and work! I hope I can make it up with this chapter.

Thank you Slaneville0615 and StealthAnbu for following my story. It means a lot!

Thank you Non of ur Business Sorry for the favorite. I really appreciate it!

And thank you Foreverdremerinlife, Hash16, and Packing That Hentai for the follow and favorite. I'm glad you like it that much!

ForgetfulFollower – I wonder that, too. Guess we'll find out huh?

StealthAnbu – Thank you for the reminder, however, I've already taken that into account and will be writing the story accordingly. I will be clarifying her reasons as the story progresses.

Non of ur Business Sorry – Does now count?

We walked up to the school. It had only taken us five minutes so we were now fifteen minutes early. I was about to in when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to Naruto, brow raised in confusion. He was looking down at the ground.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you nervous about the exam because if that's it, it's-"

"No, no, I am but not that. It's just..." He trailed off.

"It's just?" I prompted.

"Ah, nevermind. Forget it. Come on I wanna get the good seats! Dattebayo!" He said and ran inside, leaving me to follow in confusion.

I walked into class to find chaos already. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan going at it. I sighed knowing exactly why. I looked around searching for Naruto only to see him standing on the desk in front of the subject matter and just in time to see him- Yeah, that image was going to be burned into my skull for all of eternity. I didn't even know he rolled that way.

"NARUUUTOOO!" Fire and smoke blew from the mouths of several girls. Hormonal girls defending a guy they love. Usually I wouldn't but I suddenly found myself in front of Naruto and holding the attention of the girls. Curse you and your protectiveness!

 _You're welcome._ _Now stop them_

"Wait! Guys he didn't mean to! The guy in front of Sasuke pushed him into him," I said.

"Yeah, yeah! What she said!" said Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed, "As if, bet you've been waiting to do that."

"What'd you say!" I glanced behind me to see Naruto glaring at Sasuke again and Sasuke staring at him indifferently. There wasn't much I could do with that spat so I turned my attention back to the girls only to regret it instantly. If looks could kill, my soul would be dust. Sakura stepped forward, fist raised.

"Stay out of it freak!" Next thing I knew I was sitting next to Naruto nursing a few lumps.

Get in front of the girls they said. Stop the fight they said. Order some takoyaki they said!

 _We didn't say that last one…_ Yeah! Well someone did!

 _That was me...I'm not sorry._ Thanks, cause now I want some.

"Huh? What'd you say?" I winced both from forgetting Naruto was next to me and agitating a particularly sore lump. _I got it, you big baby._

"Oh uh, I was just thinking about takoyaki and how amazing it'd be." I really needed to stop thinking allowed, but his disbelieving look made me defensive. "What? Really! It sounds amazing!"

He rolled his eyes in response. "You're really weird yah know?"

"Yeah, and you decided to be friends with me," I countered.

"Last I checked, you decided first," he said just as quickly. I stuck my tongue out in response. He was right of course but I couldn't let him know that.

"Alright class, settle down. It's time for the final exam," Iruka-sensei announced, "I will call you in alphabetical order. When you are called please come to the adjoining room.

My anxiety immediately shot through the roof. I had forgotten in all the hormonal chaos. My mind ran a million miles a minute. What if I mispeak? What if I forgot a jutsu? What if-

 _Stop!_ My thoughts immediately halted. _Take a breath._ I did. _Again._ I did. _Good, we are here for you. You will not fail. Not on our watch. Just relax, breathe, and you will get through it._ My shoulders began to relax as he spoke and I calmed. Thanks Jeremiah. You always know what to say. _You are welcome, my dear._ _Now go take your exam._

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think! I'll try to update again soon! bye bye!**


End file.
